Episode 1015 - 7 Chefs Compete
The fifteenth episode of Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on July 24, 2012. On that episode, a simple relay challenge turned into an epic failure for both teams, one of them made a comeback, and a funny fan favorite was eliminated. Intro While going back to the dorms, Clemenza felt that Robyn was very close to being eliminated that night, knew that she had to bounce back in the next dinner service, and told her to get her head out of her ass. While a stressed Robyn felt she could have gone home that night, Clemenza reassured her that he had been in her position before, but she wondered how the fuck she could bounce back after a service like that. Then, Barbie noted that the red team was down three compared to the blue team’s four, but Christina felt that less people in the kitchen was better and did not give a fuck as she believed in her team. However, Dana felt that a three-person team with Barbie would be difficult and would prefer if it was just herself and Christina in the red kitchen. Team challenge The next day, both teams came downstairs, ready to put last night’s dinner service behind them. Once everybody was at the dining room, Ramsay announced the Relay Challenge, where both teams had 30 minutes to cook dishes from the menu, but only one person from each team would be cooking at a five-minute interval. Once the five minutes were up, the next person from the team would come in, and get a 15-second briefing before that person continued where the previous one left off. The team with the most accurate dishes would win, and Brian felt that this challenge should be easy for them. Justin and Dana were called into the kitchens first, where Ramsay told them that the dishes they were cooking were risotto, rack of lamb, and cod. As the challenge began, Dana knew the lamb had to be worked on first and started searing it, and while Justin wanted to get things ready for Clemenza, he noticed the risotto was not ready yet, so he put the ingredients next to the stove in the hopes somebody would start it for him. After the first five minutes were up, Clemenza and Christina entered for their teams, but the former took more time trying to put his apron on than cooking, irritating Robyn as she wanted Clemenza to move faster. In the red kitchen, Christina found out that Dana never told her about the risotto being raw and started to work on it as it needed 20 minutes to cook, while Clemenza ignored the risotto and worked on garnishes, much to Robyn’s annoyance. On the third round, Barbie and Brian came in, but the latter tried to work out through the mess he was left. On the fourth round, Dana and Robyn came in, but the latter burned her first portion of cod due to placing it on a hot pan, and Clemenza tried to keep calm as it would be Justin and himself who would finish for the blue team. Meanwhile, Barbie felt that Dana was running around frantically with nothing accomplished and was getting frustrated, and on the fifth round, Justin did not get a good briefing from Robyn, whom he called useless, while Christina discovered that the risotto was burnt at the bottom due to Dana cooking on a hot temperature, leaving her pissed at the lack of organization. Then, Justin tossed both the lamb and the cod into the oven as they were raw, while Christina pulled the cod out of the oven before Barbie felt it was ready. On the final round, Clemenza and Barbie went in, but the former could not understand Justin’s instructions due to the latter speaking too fast, and Barbie had a lot of stuff she still needed to work on, before calling it a hot mess. Eventually, both Clemenza and Barbie got the dishes plated on time. As the judging began, Barbie and Justin presented their teams risottos, but Ramsay was not impressed with the presentations as Clemenza compared them to a football looking pile of shit and a frisbee looking pile of shit respectively. Then, Ramsay forced the red team to taste their burnt risotto, criticized the blue team’s risotto for tasting crunchy, and while Clemenza knew he should have cooked it from the start, he also blamed Justin for not starting it. As a result, neither team scored that round, and for the cod round, Ramsay noticed that Clemenza forgot the damchee broth, much to Robyn’s annoyance as it was a bad choice to pick him last, and the red team’s cod was raw, with Barbie blaming Christina for fucking it up. Like the previous round, neither team scored a round, leaving the lamb round as the final chance for either team to score a point as Clemenza was confident the blue team had it. However, Ramsay criticized the lamb dish for having a disgusting sauce, leaving Dana hopeful, but unfortunately, Barbie revealed that she improperly sliced the red team’s lamb that Ramsay said looked chewed up, leaving an agitated Dana to accuse Barbie of cutting it with a spoon. After Ramsay bitterly tasted the red team’s dish, he angrily felt that at this stage of the competition things would have improved, and since neither team scored a point on any dish, he named both teams joint losers in a team challenge for the first time ever. Punishment The reward would have had one team spending a day at a beach in Santa Monica with a helicopter ride and a beach club for the afternoon, leaving a downed Dana to comment that they were making history for the tenth season, only because they sucked. Instead, everybody was punished by cleaning up the front of the restaurant, detailing the SUV’s, and then, Ramsay announced that he was opening the restaurant that night as he hoped for a great redemption service, or else he would not wait until the end to eliminate dead wood. As the chefs went out for their punishment, Robyn knew Ramsay had every right to pissed at them, even feeling embarrassed to be wearing a jacket right now. Out at the front, James showed both teams the convertible that would have driven one team to the supposed reward, and after a dismayed Justin imagined what could have been, James gave them the supplies they needed to clean. During the punishment, Robyn started bickering with the blue team about whether they should be cleaning the inside while she was washing the outside, even rudely closing the doors and barking out orders. That annoyed Clemenza as she wanted her to shut the fuck up. Meanwhile, Dana complained that she did not want to be working on a beach day, but even know Christina knew it was a long day, she hoped they could bounce back from the challenge failure and have a great dinner service. Before service Later that evening, Ramsay had both teams lined up, and after commenting how embarrassing the challenge was, he was determined to see them bounce back and have an incredible dinner service. In order to inspire them, Ramsay pulled out a covered silver tray, and while Brian thought it was a cake, it turned out to be a black jacket with Christina calling it the best thing she saw under a dome since she got here. After, Ramsay told the chefs that they were each fighting for a black jacket that night and hoped that it would be the night they would perform strongly before asking James to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service As service began, everybody was pumped and refocused on what to do, but when the blue team were working on their first order, Clemenza did not respond to a time Ramsay wanted until prompted. As he not to feel the pressure, Clemenza sent up strong lobster capellini’s to Ramsay’s approval, and in the red kitchen, Christina sent up perfect risottos, only for Ramsay to comment that she made too much for the order and warning her not to mix an old risotto with a fresh batch. While Christina argued that she did not want to waste food, Ramsay reminded her that there were two different risottos at two different stages of cook, leaving her to question why she thought that. Despite that, the red diners were enjoying their appetizers, and in the blue kitchen, Justin and Clemenza were still going strong on appetizers. On the next order, Clemenza had to cook five risottos for a six top, but as Justin felt that it was too much for one person, he offered to help the former out. Clemenza rejected it, only to send up three pans with three different colors and Ramsay lectured him to cook in one pan for an order that big as the blue team reminded him as well. In the red kitchen, Barbie tried to offer Christina some help, but the latter rejected her as she wanted to get through her rhythm, with Barbie getting annoyed. Then, Christina sent up a burnt risotto as her pans were hot, Ramsay accused her of going out of control, and Barbie felt that if Christina was too proud to ask for help, then she would not make it far in the competition. Fortunately, Christina got her refire accepted, and the red team were moving onto entrées. One hour into dinner service, Clemenza got his refire accepted, and the blue team were moving onto entrées. Unfortunately, Brian’s tray of meat included a raw and not rested properly New York striploin, a perfect pork, and Wellingtons sliced like door wedges. As Brian beated himself up, he called out five minutes on the refire as Ramsay ordered Robyn to pull off her cold mashed potatoes from the pass and she accused him and Clemenza of sinking the blue team. Then, Ramsay caught Robyn putting pans of garnishes into her oven, but when she claimed her teammates told her to do so as a holding oven, they all denied it even after she accused them of sand bagging her. That aggravated Justin, who never lost his shit before, and called Robyn a fucking idiot for lying to Ramsay and making him look bad before telling her to own up to her mistakes. Despite Clemenza trying to get the blue team reorganized, Robyn and Justin continued to argue with the latter claiming things were done differently in the red team, and the former suggesting that she go back to her old teammates, all while a dismayed Ramsay watched. When the blue team sent up their refire, Ramsay discovered that Justin sent up the sea bass that was cooked five minutes ago, meaning it was now dry, and Robyn found it funny despite being told off. While Justin knew it was not his best, Ramsay asked him why he did not cook a fresh sea bass for the refire, even after a flare up distracted him, and while he admitted it was a dumb mistake, the blue team was ordered to wake up. While the blue diners were growing restless, the red diners were receiving their food to top speed with Ramsay praising Barbie for her perfect Wellingtons. With the three women now on their final ticket, Ramsay caught Dana cooking three sea bass in different pans, lecturing that she should use a big pan instead and questioned her common sense. Then, Ramsay went over to fish and showed Dana what he was talking about, but she was not appreciative as she felt his way was no different than what she was doing. Despite that, the red team completed their final ticket and the only thing left was desserts. Two hours into dinner service, Brian was dismayed to learn that one of his New York striploins were overcooked, and wanted their first ticket to be done, but sliced into a raw steak. After a frustrated Ramsay asked if Brian was serious, some of the blue diners decided to walk out and then, Brian served overcooked Wellingtons. Having enough, Ramsay went into the red kitchen and called Barbie over to take over meat from Brian, leaving the latter furious about his situation and threw a temper tantrum. With Barbie’s help, the blue team were finally able to send out their entrées, and she was proud that Ramsay called her over to help the blue team. Post-mortem As the red team were cleaning up, Ramsay came in with the silver dome, praised them for not only redeeming themselves as a team, but for their strong performance that night. So, Ramsay handed the three women their black jackets, leaving Christina ecstatic, while a pissed Robyn was not happy about the blue team’s situation, feeling she would have been better off with the red team. After the blue team lined up, Ramsay deemed their performance embarrassing as they failed to redeem themselves compared to the red team. As the blue team were named the clear losers, Ramsay tasked them with naming two people who did not deserve a black jacket, although he personally felt all four of them did not deserve one. During deliberation, Justin called it a bad day for the blue team as Robyn called him a liar, while Brian wanted to get it over with. Robyn immediately felt she redeemed herself and refused to let the men deprive her of a black jacket before warning them that they were messing with the wrong crazy bitch. While Brian tried not to be personal, he felt the three men deserved black jackets over Robyn, which she took very personally, only for him to declare she was not a better chef than them. After Justin called Robyn a seventh grader due to her attitude, she named the former and Brian as her nominees, Clemenza nominated Brian and Robyn, and Brian nominated Clemenza and Robyn as he refused to nominate Justin. After Justin named Clemenza as his nominee, the latter pointed out that it was a two-way tie between himself and Brian on nominees and did not believe he deserved to be up for elimination. Elimination Clemenza announced Robyn as the blue team’s first nominee but admitted that the second nominee was tied between himself and Brian. Frustrated that the blue team failed to deliver on a simple request, Ramsay decided to call the entire team down to the front. During their pleas, Robyn felt she deserved a black jacket due to having passion, drive, and felt she redeemed herself, Brian felt he deserved to stay in Hell’s Kitchen as he was capable of a black jacket, Clemenza said he has been a team player 100% and learned from his mistakes, and Justin said he has been really focused and pushed himself though levels he never thought of. After listening to their pleas, Ramsay asked both Clemenza and Justin to take off their jackets, only to give them black jackets due to their performances throughout the competition. After, Ramsay asked Robyn and Brian to take off their jackets, and after a tough decision, he gave Robyn the final black jacket and eliminated Brian for his poor performance on meat and giving up after Barbie came into the blue kitchen. During his exit interview, Brian was shocked that he was going home as he felt he was going up in the competition, and felt he had a shot in winning. After Brian left, Ramsay warned Robyn not to make him regret this decision, but she promised him that he would not. While being dismissed, Robyn told off the haters for believing she was not going far, Barbie was ready to knock out five more of her competitors, and Clemenza felt like Arnold Schwarzenegger now that he had a black jacket. Ramsay's comment: "Brian had a lot of energy and was a funny guy. But after tonight's performance, I wasn't laughing. And that's why he has to leave Hell's Kitchen." Trivia *This episode features the first, and to date only, time both teams lost a team challenge, and the first tme everybody participated in a punishment. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10